Reclaiming Numenor
by KronosTitanlord
Summary: Iluvatar sends Aragorn and a Vast Army of Faithful Men back to Second Age Middle Earth to Reclaim Numenor back from the evil King Ar-Pharazon and The Kingsmen, Will Aragorn Suceed? Will Elendil and Isildur follow Aragorn? Will The Valar Aid Aragorn? stay tuned and read...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Its a warm day in the land of Gondor, and with Sauron finally defeated, Aragorn is crowned king, and is now ruler of the Reunited kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor, living happily in Minas Tirith with his Elven wife Arwen daughter of Elrond.

In the Grey Havens in Lindon, Gandalf and the Hobbits say their Goodbyes before Bilbo and Frodo go with Gandalf to Valinor to be healed from bearing Saurons ring and to live in peace.

Meanwhile in the Timeless Halls...

The Creator of the Universe himself had been watching the War of the Ring and saw Aragorn, a man of Strength, Leadership,Bravery,Courage, and a true descendant of the Numenorean race, Iluvatar had an idea, a very risky one.

In Gondor, while the celebration of King Elessar's arrival and return to the throne relieved people, Aragorn was whisked away in a mist type vapor to a Spiritual lookifn place that had a glowing sensual feelign to it.

Iluvatar: Welcome my son, to the Timeless Halls of Iluvatar

Aragorn was taken aback by the overwhelming power that Iluvatar was exuding and was staring at the Lord himself in shock and awe

Iluvatar noticed his discomfort and gave a hearty chuckle

Iluvatar: I apologize for my inconvience, but i had a proposition for that i thought you might want to partake in, although it goes against the song of Ainulindale, I see it befitting for a man of your feats to have his rightful place on the Island of Numenor.

Aragorns eyes widened and his mouth dropped at hearing this news coming from Iluvatar's mouth

Aragorn: my..my Lord Iluvatar..sir this is..this is unbelievable and surreal, how do you plan on raising Numenor?.

Iluvatar had a smile on his face and exhaled an amused breath

Iluvatar: No my son, i am not going to raise Numenor, I am sending you back to the Second Age during that Blasphemous Usurping Numenorean King Ar-Pharazon's Reign

Aragorn was speechless, he wasnt quite sure how to handle this news . ' Ar-Pharazon the Heathen King who allowed my Lineage Ancestor Elendil and the Faithful to suffer' he thought

Unfortunately for Aragorn, Iluvatar could hear his thoughts and fought back a chortle

Iluvatar:yes the same Man who punished your Kinsmen to Death and Torment.

Aragorn once again was taken aback

Iluvatar: well, I think we've exchanged an understanding eh?

Aragorn: I dont know how you mean?

Iluvatar: Do you accept my proposal of Going back to the Age of Numenor and restoring it to its Original potency of Peace and prosper and to Make sure Tar-Miriel is rightful Ruler?.

Aragorn thought about this long and hard, then stood up with his chest held high and looked Iluvatar right in the eyes.

Aragorn: Lord Iluvatar, i accept your proposal and i will restore Numenors Queen back to her throne and bring Numenor back to the Peaceful state it began as and was meant to be.

Iluvatar was smiling bright

Iluvatar: Good and along with you i will send you a greater host of Men loyal to me than Ar-Pharazons Kingsmen, including some Elite Half Ainurians who are of the strength of Maiar on Arda,as well as members of your Fellowship who i will ask and if they agree will be sent back later on in your journey to Reclaim your Native root land.

Aragorn:My Lord Iluvatar, how can you summon such a force if Numenor was limited? and what of the Valar, will they be informed of this Deed you have bestowed upon me?

Iluvatar raised an eyebrow

Iluvatar: My power is unlimited and for i am the keeper of souls of men, i can summon them to do any deed i ask of them such as this one i am giving you and remember this will affect the present, but dont worry, your loved ones will still be born and ill still be in contact with you in case something happens or goes wrong. Now are you ready King Aragorn II Elessar?

Aragorn: Yes my Lord, Thy will shall be done

Iluvatar: and one more thing, seel out Lord Elrond of Rivendell you are close to him i presume

Aragorn: yes my lord i am

Iluvatar: he will not recognize you but you need to convince him to Rally an Army together of the Elves, and Seek Gil-Galad as well for he is the Chief Elf of Middle Earth, get in his Good graces and you shall form an invincible Force that will obliterate anything Numenor or even Sauron for that matter would send in your way, Elvish Forces along with the forces i will send you will be known as the Army of the Faithful.

Iluvatar was about to send him back through time when...

Iluvatar: about the Valar, ill tell them you're my personal interest Warrior and that i sent you to bring Order to all unjust things in Middle Earth, and last but not least Sauron will be on the Island.

Aragorn paled at this

Aragorn:Sauron...is ...on..Numenor?

Iluvatar: yes and he is in his fair shape of a man, so you may not recognize him but you will know his presnece when you feel it.

Behind Aragorn a portal opened up and sucked him into it yelling bewlidered in suprise

Iluvatar:DO NOT WORRY MY SON, YOU WILL BRING PEACE, JUSTICE, LAW AND ORDER, I BELIEVE IN YOU!

And with that Aragorn's new quest had jsut begun


	2. Landing in Eriador

As Aragorn was falling through time, he could see the events of the past whizzing by him,and he was just yelling in Elvish and soon enough he is on his back in a meadow.

'Over here over here' He heard someone shout Distantly, and his vision began to blur as a dark presence leaned over him.

As the sun was coming up, Aragorn groaned and grabbed his head ' what happened, where am i' he said

'you fell from the Sky , and strangely enough you had some weird Elvish type Armor on, where do you come from stranger?' The Man Asked

Aragorns eyed shot out and he leaped out of bed and ran towards the window

' how long have i been passed out!' he exclaimed with a Bewildered expression on his face

' damned near 3 days, you were out cold, but errm this letter appeared out of thin air for you...oddly enough i thought you might want to read it' The Man said as he stretched his hand out to give Aragorn the letter to which Aragorn took the letter and opened it

_My Son,_

_Since you are going to be starting a new life in the Past i have removed your old armor and gave you Numenorean Civilian Clothing also Since Narsil remains on Numenor i had to withhold it from you considering two of the same sword would raise questions, you must find your way through Middle Earth, Your Army will be waiting for you in Gondor near Edhellond after you have Guranteed your Alliance with the Elven Kings, Lord Elrond and Gil-Galad, also your Friends Legolas and Gimli have Agreed to accompany you on this Quest they will appear shortly._

_P.S. Youll have to find your own Sword, i would suggest the great east road. and i will always be with you_

Sincerely Lord Iluvatar

Aragorn had a Bewildered face, but lit up as soon as he read that Legolas and Gimli were joining him

Aragorn:Well now, ive got to get moving, first can you please tell me where i am?

Man: your in the Village of Bree in Eriador

Aragorn: thank you

Aragorn froze as he thought he heard someone come in

Aragorn: not one step further!

he said as he turned to who was there then he smiled

Legolas: your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend

they both laughed

Gimli: oooh its wonderful to see you again laddie

Legolas: So where are we off to King

he snickered

Aragorn smiled, he was happy to see his old friends again, even though he had seen them a few days ago

Aragorn: we travel to Lindon to Make an Alliance with Gil-Galad High King of the Noldor Elves and Friend of the Faithful Numenoreans.

as soon as he said that they all walked out the door and borrowed 3 horses and rode off into the West and for hours non-stop they crossed Grasslands and mountains covering great distance.

Aragorn: Stop here!

All of them Stopped

They were in a Forrest with a tile path leading to a perily gate and so they preceded with caution, slowly riding to the gate, when out of nowhere Elves in golden Armor appeared and drew their bows on the trio.

Elven guard: what is your business in these lands?

The Elven guard stood tall almost 7ft, with scowl on his face

Aragorn: Mellon, we have come to Talk with Lord Gil-Galad, we have Urgent matters to attend to, and have meet with him

Elven Guard: who are you anyways

Aragorn: this Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Gimli Son of Gloin Dwarf, and i am Aragorn son of Arathorn, i am one of the Dunedain.

as soon as he said that, the elven guard drew his Sword and pressed it against Aragorns neck

Guard: Are you faithful or Heathen

Aragorn: i am a Faithful Numenorean journeying to see Lord Gil-Galad for Personal purposes

Legolas: Mellonin let us pass, dont you think if he were a Heathen Numenorean he would of kill you by now or vise versa?

The Guards lowered their Weapons and their leader sheathed his sword

Guard: valid point, follow me

Aragorn and company followed him straight through to the Heart of the Kingdom to the Palace of Royalty where High King Gil-Galad at the top of the stairs in his glimmering gold and blue Armor.

Gil-Galad: Who are you and what is your business here?


	3. Gil-Galad

The trio were dumbstruck to see the King of the Noldorian Elves of Lindon standing right there atop a flight of stairs.

Aragorn: Lord Gil-Galad, we come to share some vital news and request to speak with you-

The elves around him were staring at him bewildered.

- In private...please

Gil-Galad studied the trio before him with amusement and consideration

Guard: my lord, just say the word and I'll escort them back to the Gates-

Gil-Galad put his hand up to silence the guard.

Gil-Galad: and what is it You desire to speak privately about.

Gimli discreetly rolled his eyes, but Legolas noticed and smirked

Aragorn: I think it's best we talk alone Lord Gil-Galad...with all due respect

Gil-Galad: Very well, follow me.

The trio made their way up the steps and through the Doors of the Royal Noldorian Kings Palace. It was completely Silver and blue and gold, statues of the Valar lined the halls.

Legolas: This is very impressive.

Gil-Galad: yes, it is. We have to cherish it as best as we can

Aragorn: why is that Lord Gil-Galad?

Gil-Galad: because not only is this one of the last Elven realm of the west, but it's the last part of Beleriand...before it was submerged under the rushing waves.

Aragorn: This used to be part of a Beleriand? What was Beleriand.

Gil-Galad stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed at Aragorn

Gil-Galad: you never heard of Beleriand?

Aragorn: I heard rumors of it but never was told what it was.

and with that Gil-Galad preceded to tell stories from The Kinslaying at Alqualonde , Fingolfins Journey across the Helacraxe to Beleriand, Beren and Luthiens Infiltration of Angband, and The Fall of Gondolin while walking down the great halls to the throne room.

Legolas: you were there during the Siege of Gondolin?!

Gil-Galad: yes I was, I was one o the few Survivors of the Fall, trust me when I tell you this No elf who survived that ever forgot the Shrieks of Orcs, Roars of the Dragons and Balrogs nor the Wailing of Elven children and weeping of the Elven women.

Gil-Galad froze as if he had got stabbed

Aragorn: so Turgon the previous High King of the Noldor he wielded Glamdring?

Gil-Galad: that is correct and where that Sword is now, nobody knows, it may have been destroyed in the Fires of Gondolin, sunk beneath the Waves. Nobody knows

Aragorn: so Beren...

Gil-Galad: Yes what about him?

Aragorn: he and his Elven Wife Infiltrated the Iron Fortress of the Greatest Evil Deity Morgoth?!

Gil-Galad: first of all Beren and Luthien were not married at this point and second Angband was the Iron Prison, where Beren was held captive after being captured by Sauron.

the trio just halted

Gil-Galad noticed this and turned

Gil-Galad: why the sudden halt

Aragorn: Sauron is our Greatest Enemy,but back in the first Age he was just a pawn of Morgoth?

Gil-Galad just nodded and then proceeded to open the doors to his throne room and sat on his throne while the others just sat on stools near his throne.

Gil-Galad: so about this urgency you wished to discuss with me

Aragorn: ahhh yes, you see... ...

Legolas: Lord Eru sent all three of us back to restore peace and prosper to Numenor and reclaim it for the Faithful Men who suffer there as we speak.

Aragorn looked at Legolas bewildered

Legolas: I figured if we got it all out at once it'd be much better and we'd be a lot along with this mission.

Gil-Galad: Iluvatar sent you back in time to Save Numenor?

Aragorn: that is correct Lord Gil-Galad

Gil-Galad: wonder why he would do that, doesn't he know The Sing of the Ainur will be disrupted

Aragorn: yes he made that quite clear.

Gil-Galad: so how can I be of assistance to you uhm...we never did exchange names

Aragorn: I Am King Aragorn Elessar II of Gondor and Arnor son of Arathorn, I am if Numenorean descent, a Dunédain if you will.

Gil-Galad nodded

Legolas: I am Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm

Gil-Galad: Ahhhh Thrainduil he makes th best wine I've ever tasted

Legolas: under no circumstances can he be make aware of my existence my lord, I hope you will be discreet with this Mission.

Gil-Galad nodded in reassurance

Gimli: I am Gimli Son of Gloin Son of Groin

Gil-Galad: ok then now that we all have introduced, what happens now?

Aragorn: We need to form an Alliance with you and Elrond, so we need you to ride to Rivendell so we can finish this meeting there and we'll meet you there.

Gil-Galad: where will you be going

Aragorn: The Great East Road

Gil-Galad looked Alarmed

Gil-Galad : Becareful Dangerous things dwell there, take weapons with you.

He pulled out swords and knives for them

Aragorn: thank you Mellon, this means so much

Gil-Galad: well I better get going to Rivendell, I shall inform Elrond of these Events and keep them discreet details. Till next we meet

with that. Gil - Galad walked out of the Throne room

Gimli: so what now

Aragorn: We borrow three horses and find our weapons of the great east road then head to Rivedell.


	4. The Council of The Valar

In Valinor all the Elves had been gossiping about Numenoreans for Centuries but these days they were worried about Sauron and how Deceptive his ways will Corrupt the King of Numenor's mind further than it has, also they were Worried about their Counterpart Faithful Mortal Siblings ( yes they are siblings...in a way) being in harms way of the Melkorian Numenoreans, so they all prayed several times a day for the safety of them to Iluvatar, Meanwhile On top of Valimar, The Valar were having a counsil meeting about Numenor.

'i think we should send peace and commerce emmisaries to Numenor to turn them back into our arms, i-' Este was cut off by Orome

' are you mad! those Numenoreans are way beyond reasoning with, the only option now is to either kill them or qurantine them from the rest of the world' This had raised many eyebrows

'Boldy spoken from a hunter who is always in his forests and has no idea of the means in which this danger could be averted' Said Ulmo

' Ulmo that is enough' Manwe spoke

'But seriously Valareans, i just cant believe after so much their Ancestors went through fighting Melkor, that theyd be idiotic enough to Worship him' Tulkas said as he was sharpening his Axe blade

Mandos stood up and walked in the center of the room like a spokesman

' I Say we should Eliminate all Evil Numenoreans and i torture them myself in my Halls' he finished with a Wicked grin on his face

'ABSOLUTELY NOT!' Manwe yelled out, making an echoing effect in the room

'But why...dont they deserve punishment' Mandos asked staring at Manwe directly in the eye

'Yes they do and im more than willing to slay the Betratiors of not only Us but Eru Iluvatar himself. but unfortunately since we are bound not to interfere and not earn the Wrath of Iluvatar by killing many of his children, we must wait for a reckoning to happen that will relieve us of this foulness thinking of Genocide'

The Room was dead silent until a whirling noise sounded and there was mist and it took shape in the form of a visionary tv ( shut up i know they didnt have tv ,sue me :P )

'Well well its been awhile since ive made an Appereance to you guys'

All the Valar had wide eyes and jaw dropping expressions

' Lo-Lord Iluvatar:

Manwe bowed his head in a respectful manner

'Rise my Creation' Iluvatar said

'What can we do for you' Manwe said, earning and Eyeroll from Mandos

'i have urgent matters that you must be prepared for' he said with a Stern face

'What do you wish your highness from us?' Nessa spoke out as she was tapping her feet on the ground

' Firstly i am not the Iluvatar from this time, i have Created a time portal so that i may do just as i am now, so this times me wont suspect a thing considering Time is frozen right now' he said with a glint in his eye

The Valar were speechless

'so..so your not from this time? where are you from then?' Varda chimed in

' My Dear Valar i am from the Third Age of the Sun, and i have issued a quest to a Numenorean whom i deem worthy of it'

Manwe looked like he'd just bitten a dust ball

'umm...My Lord so who is this Numenorean, is he Faithful or Melkorian?'

The Valar rolled their eyes at him

'He is Faithful, and i expect you to watch over him and give him some guidance when he needs it'

' but what about the Song of Ainu-' Orome was cut off

' i know it violates the song, but trust me my Valar, once you know what this man is capable of you'll be gald i have done this'

'Very well then, My Lord we shall do what you say and Assisst the Numenorean' Manwe said still having a Bewildered look on his face

'Good, and by the way, his name is Aragorn Elessar II King of Gondor and Arnor'

The Valar were estonished at the Heiarchy rank this Man had.

' Can i trust you to do this, and dont worry i told him id talk with you guys and that ill be at assisstance should he need it' Iluvatar said

'Yes you can Lord Iluvatar' All the Valar said at once

'Very well i shall go and remember, if this times me suspects something, jsut tell him he is time cronked'

and with that Iluvatar's mist shadow tv dissappeared

'Ok our Mission is to search Arda for this Aragorn Man and follow his every move and step in where it is needed, alright!' Manwe said

'YES!' The Valar screamed in approval


End file.
